Amerei Mooton
Amerei Mooton is a character in Book 2. She is the daughter and only child of Lord Grenn Mooton of Maidenpool and his heiress. However, following the death of her father during Aegon's First Test, she refuses to bend the knee, preferring to give up on her inheritance in favour of her uncle, Jon. Backstory Amerei Mooton was born eighteen years before the start of the story, as the only child of Grenn Mooton and his wife, Roslin of House Hayford. Her mother was always sickly, leading to her early death and Amerei barely remembers her. Instead, she spent most of her childhood with her father and her uncle, Jon. As the only child of Lord Mooton, Amerei was the presumed heiress for most of her life. She was taught the basics of ruling and due to her spending so much time with her father, she developed a stubborn streak, even if her nature mostly remained gentle and friendly. Though remaining unmarried, it was widely known that her father was looking for a good match for her. The ones that were seen as the closest candidates were Damon Darklyn, heir to Duskendale and Simon Stokeworth, heir to Stokeworth. Amerei ended up meeting the former and the two ended up becoming good friends. Book 2 Fires Far Prior to Amerei's first appearance in the story, her father is killed during Aegon's First Test, where he is roasted alive by Balerion, the Black Dread. As such, Amerei is first seen grieving, just hours later, when she and the remainders of the Mooton host are brought before King Aegon. Amerei there has to witness her friend Damon forcibly bending the knee. When her turn comes up to kneel to Aegon Targaryen, she refuses and instead decides to remain stubborn, stating that she as the Lady Mooton would never kneel to Aegon, even though she is fully aware that such defiance would cause her death, leaving Aegon with no choice but to execute her. In this moment, her Uncle Jon comes to her aid and he ends up proposing a different course of action, one Aegon ends up supporting. Instead of giving up her life, Amerei gives up her title, willingly so, as she admits she never truly wanted it. In her stead, Jon becomes the Lord of Maidenpool and he willingly bends the knee to allow Amerei to be spared. Instead of being executed, she is brought back to Maidenpool, while Jon promises that he can keep her in line. However, Visenya later expresses doubt that this will truly happen, naming Amerei as a potential danger for Aegon's grip over Maidenpool. Appearance Amerei is a young woman of just eighteen years and pretty, though no outstanding beauty, with brown hair and green eyes a feature she shares with her father. She has fair skin and often dresses in red, her favourite colour. An outstanding physical feature is that she dyes one strand of her hair in red. Personality Amerei is a gentle young woman, known for her kind heart. Soft and feminine, she is seen as a perfect lady, albeit she can be a bit of a gossip at times, who likes to be well connected and to know a lot about the situation in the Riverlands. She also deeply loves her family and for their sake, she can even be a bit manipulative. While usually genuinely friendly, she is also stubborn and a bit vengeful, to the degree where she denies Aegon her oath of fealty in a moment of emotional anger. The death of her father has shaken her heavily and it remains to be seen what further effects this has on her. Relationships Grenn Mooton Amerei is very close to her father, having spent a lot of time around him, especially after her mother died at such an early age. She can easily be described as a daddy's girl and in return, Grenn absolutely adores her. For years, he did not remarry and as such, she was his only heiress, whom he taught in the ways of ruling, even for a time thinking she would eventually succeed him, as unlikely as it always has been. His motivation to fight against Aegon Targaryen is at least partially to ensure her safety and his final thoughts are of her. Jon Mooton While Amerei has always been closer to her father, she also got along very well with her uncle and Jon was not much more distant to her than Grenn. For her sake, he even brought up the possibility of her giving up on her inheritance, to allow her to live. It is not known how this act and Jon's following rise to power affected her view of him, if she saw it as a favour to get her out of a situation in which she either had to bow to the man that killed her father or be killed as well, or if she saw it as her uncle stealing her birthright. Damon Darklyn Damon and Amerei are very close friends. For a while, they were even treated as a potential match for a marriage alliance between the two houses and while it is not known if there are romantic feelings between them, Damon definitely cares a lot about Amerei. For her sake, he openly criticized Aegon Targaryen and was ready to champion her claim to Maidenpool. Even later, Visenya remarked that such actions go well beyond a simple friendship. Aegon Targaryen As the man who killed her father in battle, Amerei has a very low opinion on Aegon. Usually kind-hearted and cheerful, she becomes cold and hateful when confronted with him, to the point where she refuses to even just bend the knee to him, despite knowing that her death is almost certain if she refuses. She has made it clear that she has no intention of ever following his orders, albeit Aegon in return shows understanding for her feelings. He expresses relief at not having to go through with killing her, due to the deal her uncle Jon negotiated with him. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Book 2 Characters Category:House Mooton Category:Riverlanders Category:Highborn